Human influenza virus reference strains have to be prepared when an antigenically new strain is recommended by WHO for being included in the current vaccine formulation. Currently, influenza A strains can be prepared by classic reassortment of the recommended strain and a laboratory strain or by reverse genetics technology wherein the gene segments coding for the surface proteins are derived from the recommended strain and other gene segments are derived from high growth virus strains.
Negative-strand RNA viruses are a group of viruses that comprise several important human pathogens, including influenza, measles, mumps, rabies, respiratory syncytial, Ebola and hantaviruses.
The genomes of these RNA viruses can be unimolecular or segmented, single stranded of (−) polarity. Two essential requirements are shared between these viruses: the genomic RNAs must be efficiently copied into viral RNA, a form which can be used for incorporation into progeny virus particles and transcribed into mRNA which is translated into viral proteins. Eukaryotic host cells typically do not contain a machinery for replicating RNA templates or for translating polypeptides from a negative stranded RNA template. Therefore negative strand RNA viruses encode and carry an RNA-dependent RNA polymerase to catalyze synthesis of new genomic RNA for assembly into progeny and mRNAs for translation into viral proteins.
Genomic viral RNA must be packaged into viral particles in order for the virus to be transmitted. The process by which progeny viral particles are assembled and the protein/protein interactions occur during assembly are similar within the RNA viruses. The formation of virus particles ensures the efficient transmission of the RNA genome from one host cell to another within a single host or among different host organisms.
Virus families containing enveloped single-stranded RNA of the negative-sense genome are classified into groups having non-segmented genomes (Paramyxoviridae, Rhabdoviridae, Filoviridae and Borna Disease Virus, Togaviridae) or those having segmented genomes (Orthomyxoviridae, Bunyaviridae and Arenaviridae). The Orthomyxoviridae family includes the viruses of influenza, types A, B and C viruses, as well as Thogoto and Dhori viruses and infectious salmon anemia virus.
The influenza virions consist of an internal ribonucleoprotein core (a helical nucleocapsid) containing the single-stranded RNA genome, and an outer lipoprotein envelope lined inside by a matrix protein (M1). The segmented genome of influenza A virus consists of eight molecules of linear, negative polarity, single-stranded RNAs which encodes eleven (some influenza A strains ten) polypeptides, including: the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase proteins (PB2, PB1 and PA) and nucleoprotein (NP) which form the nucleocapsid; the matrix membrane proteins (M1, M2); two surface glycoproteins which project from the lipid containing envelope: hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA); the nonstructural protein (NS1) and nuclear export protein (NEP). Most influenza A strains also encode an eleventh protein (PB1-F2) believed to have proapoptotic properties.
Transcription and replication of the genome takes place in the nucleus and assembly occurs via budding on the plasma membrane. The viruses can reassort genes during mixed infections. Influenza virus adsorbs via HA to sialyloligosaccharides in cell membrane glycoproteins and glycolipids. Following endocytosis of the virion, a conformational change in the HA molecule occurs within the cellular endosome which facilitates membrane fusion, thus triggering uncoating. The nucleocapsid migrates to the nucleus where viral mRNA is transcribed. Viral mRNA is transcribed by a unique mechanism in which viral endonuclease cleaves the capped 5′-terminus from cellular heterologous mRNAs which then serve as primers for transcription of viral RNA templates by the viral transcriptase. Transcripts terminate at sites 15 to 22 bases from the ends of their templates, where oligo(U) sequences act as signals for the addition of poly(A) tracts. Of the eight viral RNA molecules so produced, six are monocistronic messages that are translated directly into the proteins representing HA, NA, NP and the viral polymerase proteins, PB2, PB1 and PA. The other two transcripts undergo splicing, each yielding two mRNAs which are translated in different reading frames to produce M1, M2, NS1 and NEP. In other words, the eight viral RNA segments code for eleven proteins: nine structural and 2 nonstructural (NS1 and the recently identified PB1-F2) proteins.
Epidemics and pandemics caused by viral diseases are still claiming human lives and are impacting global economy. Influenza is responsible for millions of lost work days and visits to the doctor, hundreds of thousands of hospitalizations worldwide (Couch 1993, Ann. NY. Acad. Sci 685; 803,), tens of thousands of excess deaths (Collins & Lehmann 1953 Public Health Monographs 213:1; Glezen 1982 Am. J. Public Health 77:712) and billions of Euros in terms of health-care costs (Williams et al. 1988, Ann. Intern. Med. 108:616). When healthy adults get immunized, currently available vaccines prevent clinical disease in 70-90% of cases. This level is reduced to 30-70% in those over the age of 65 and drops still further in those over 65 living in nursing homes (Strategic Perspective 2001: The Antiviral Market. Datamonitor. p. 59). The virus's frequent antigenic changes further contribute to a large death toll because not even annual vaccination can guarantee protection. Hence, the U.S. death toll rose from 16,363 people in 1976/77 to four times as many deaths in 1998/99 (Wall Street Journal, Flu-related deaths in US despite vaccine researches. Jan. 7, 2003).
Growth of viruses, especially of influenza virus in embryonated chicken eggs have been shown to result in effective production of influenza virus particles which can be either used for production of inactivated or live attenuated influenza virus vaccine strains. Nevertheless during the last years intensive efforts have been made in establishing production systems of virus using cell culture because egg-based method requires a steady supply of specific pathogen-free eggs which could be problematic in case of pandemic. The cell-based technology is an alternative production process that is independent of eggs suppliers and can be started as soon as the seed virus is available. Besides this, inactivated influenza vaccine prepared from the virus grown in mammalian cells was shown to induce more cross-reactive serum antibodies and reveals better protection than egg-grown vaccine (Alymova et al., 1998, J Virol 72, 4472-7.).
Nicolson C. et al. (Vaccine, 23, 2005, 2943-2952) described the use of a laboratory strain PR8 strain recommended by WHO and growing to a high titre in eggs as seed virus for vaccine production. Vero cells were used for reverse genetics procedure, cultivation of the virus was performed in eggs or MDCK cells.
WO2009/007244A2 described the development of viral vectors based on influenza virus for the expression of heterologous sequences.
Methods for influenza virus purification was described in WO2008/006780A1 wherein influenza virus reassortment of A/PR8/34 with deletion in NS1 gene and IVR-116 was cultivated on Vero cells and used for purification experiments.
WO 2003/091401A2 described a multi plasmid system for the production of influenza virus.
Generally, in view of the tight timelines from getting access to the influenza strains as recommended by WHO for production of interpandemic or pandemic vaccine compositions and producing said viruses, it is of utmost importance to have virus master strains providing the viral backbone for developing the vaccine virus particles which are of high yield for vaccine production and can be produced in cell culture.